Dirty Lyle
Dirty Lyle is the central protagonist of the DK multiverse. He is a dimension-hopping former sheriff, turned criminal and educator. He is the current head of the Lyle gang and Dean of Yamaku Academy. Dirty Lyle is a multiversial singularity as he exists in every universe either natively and/or as a traveler. He is the eternal fixation of Monika. Background The exact origins of Dirty Lyle are unknown not only due to his multiversal nature but due to his unreliability in recounting his past. Dirty Lyle's account of his early life describes him as a veteran of several wars, each decades apart, membership to several gangs including the Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club, suburban family life and meetings with several prominent media and political figures. None of these accounts have been found to be accurate and most if not all take place concurrently or paradoxically. These accounts may be a result of blurred memories due to the nature of Dirty Lyle's stand. Or maybe he is just a prolific liar. All that can be verified of Dirty Lyle's past is what has been observed by the members of the Hivemind whom are capable of over-viewing and documenting all events critical to the Lore. At some point prior to discovery by the Hivemind, Dirty Lyle became a Sheriff in the state of Arizona and came into conflict with the trucker known as "The Rubber Duck" during the events of the 1978 film: Convoy. Sometime following the film, Dirty Lyle came into contact with a Stand Arrow, granting him his stand 「Modest Mouse」. Dirty Lyle would later come into unknown life threatening danger that triggered the ability of his stand and began his personal universe-hopping life story. Personality Dirty Lyle is an underhanded crook and a manipulator. Even during his days as a member of law enforcement he showed corrupt tendencies and made regular use of deception to get his way. He has shown an utter hatred for truckers but a begrudging respect for his equally wily rivals. He is a compulsive liar and is always willing to make a dishonest dollar of the nearest chump. However, contrary to his scum nature, Dirty Lyle can be a gentleman and is a bit of a ladies man and as he got older and more experienced even shown fatherly and protective tendencies towards children and young adults, particularly Hisao Nakai whom he took in as a son. It is difficult to earn Dirty Lyle's loyalty, but once earned, he will never betray those he cares about. History Following the initial activation of his stand, Dirty Lyle has been traveling from universe to universe, each time changing his appearance and goals. Pre-Scratch Scooby-Doo After leaving the Convoy Universe, Dirty Lyle entered the Pre-Scratch Session of the Scooby Doo Universe. At this point he encounters that universe's own version of himself, a good natured but tough as nails Georgian Sheriff named Rufus Buzby, nicknamed "Clean Lyle" by his colleagues, for unknown reasons. Due to Dirty Lyle's abilities, he assumed the role of Rufus' identical twin, T.J. Buzby. Dirty Lyle used his appearance and relationship with Rufus to skirt the law by impersonating the honest sheriff. In this universe, he had a single-minded goal, to acquire as much wealth as possible. This set Lyle down the path of criminal enterprise seen later in his journey. Dirty Lyle set his eyes on the treasure of immense value left by the Elder Lich Colonel Beauregard, who was slain during the early session by Trevor for failing to pay his dues to the Lich Union. As a result, Dirty Lyle came into conflict with the Pre-Scratch Bard of Time: Shaggy Rodgers during the events of Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers. As a result of the conflict, Dirty Lyle failed to earn the fortune and was found guilty by the Georgia state Court system for multiple accounts of fraud, impersonating an officer, kidnapping, attempted murder and improper use of a remote control automobile. Dirty Lyle served out several years of his sentence before his stand sensed the coming of the Scratch ejecting him from the universe. Shaggy, seeing an opportunity to escape, fled the universe through the tear in reality created by Dirty Lyle. The Pokemon Years Following his escape from the Pre-Sratch Scooby Doo Session, Lyle found himself within the Pokemon multiverse. Physically transformed into a child, Dirty Lyle saw fame and fortune was accessible only through Pokemon League Championship. Dirty Lyle spent many lifetimes traversing the Pokemon Multiverse, until he eventually got bored of his inability to commit crimes and fled the Pokemon Multiverse through a portal on Spear Pillar. The Literature Club Years Doki Doki Literature Club Dirty Lyle retained his young adult form as he entered the universal plane known to the Hivemind as "The Katawa-Doki" universe. Within this reality Dirty Lyle enrolled as a freshman in a Japanese academy of unknown name. Little as known of this school as many details of its existence were erased during The Warp of Monika. Dirty Lyle became the fixation of Monika, a sleeping Elder God who was awakened by Dirty Lyle, unleashing her Eldritch existence upon the Multiverse. Monika used her corrupting dark powers to cause a Dragon Break on the location of the school creating a field of warped reality that has always existed and will always exist in every possible reality. As a result, the Hivemind-Divine Mode was forced into activation, taking control of Dirty Lyle directly and attempting the destruction of Monika. The Hivemind was unsuccessful in this effort, only partially holding her back and scattering her essence across all known reality. Dirty Lyle's Stand activated, evacuating away from the tear in reality and back into the main universe. Though Monika's destructive power was held back, she continues to haunt reality, observing Dirty Lyle from a distance. Song of Her Love Following the events of The Warp of Monika, Dirty Lyle transferred to a Welsh School, for Welsh kids, in Japan (Yes really.) Here Dirty Lyle attempts to romance a young girl named Ceridwen. The results of the relationship are unknown. Succubus Prison Some time after graduation, Dirty Lyle was unwittingly inducted into a group of crooks planning to rob and rape a group of women living in a rural home. Dirty Lyle was hesitant to cooperate as this kind of crime wasn't his style, however the two accomplices convinced him to participate anyway. Following the break in, the three were captured by the women who were revealed to be succubi. Dirty Lyle was unaware that these succubi were sent by Monika as revenge for his relationship with Ceridwen. Myuska, one of the succubi, decided to trap Dirty Lyle in the house to ferment his despair. Dirty Lyle attempted to escape with his stand, but found himself unable to leave due to Monika's curse. With each death, his stand simply transported him to the moment he was first trapped rather than leaving the universe altogether. After multiple attempts at fleeing, Dirty Lyle eventually escaped and left the Katawa-Doki universe. Skyrim Years Some unknown threat came to Dirty Lyle, forcing him to eventually reach the Elder Scrolls Universe where he would regain his adult form. He spent most of his time in this reality attempting to gain fame and fortune using his role as the Dragonborn, to varying success. Formation of his Crew Eventually, Dirty Lyle reached the Shadowrun universe, a reality where his true criminal intent was allowed to flourish. He spent many years racketeering in the cyberpunk hellscape. He would meet many of his closest friends and confidants during these years, including Basketball George, The Yakuza Execution BLTs, Jenny Clean, and Serendipidous Sam. He would also come into conflict with his lifetime rival, Johny Clean, Jenny's Father. Dirty Lyle built up a powerful criminal empire during this time, and he would also learn how to bring others that he is close to with him on Universe Hops, cementing the Lyle Crew as lifetime allies. Lyle was forced to leave the Shadowrun universe following a breakup with Jenny Clean after Dirty Lyle had apparently murdered her father, with Jenny taking up her father's life work of taking Dirty Lyle down. Settling Down At some point late in Dirty Lyle's Life, the crime lord decided to make a permanent home in the Katawa-Doki Universe. Initially they intended to start a criminal racket by ingratiating themselves with the local Yakuza to mild success. Dirty Lyle would use his wealth and contacts to establish a school for the disabled yet gifted, establishing Yamaku Academy and placing his crew in positions within the school. During this career, Dirty Lyle came into conflict with a dominant and powerful Hakamichi Family. Fearing clan patriarch Jigoro's power, Dirty Lyle arranged a political marriage between Jigoro's sister, and Lettuce Daisuke a powerful member of his own crew whom became a beloved Uncle to Jigoro's children, nieces and nephews. However, following Daisuke's death at the hands of Lilly Satou, tension resumes between the Lyle Crew and the Hakamichi clan now inherited by the next Clan Matriach, Shizune Hakamichi who desires to bring Dirty Lyle to heel. Dirty Lyle would later accept Hisao Nakai into his school despite Hisao's lack of inherent ability. Dirty Lyle took a shine to the boy, and helped Hisao gain his own stand. Dirty Lyle would adopt Hisao and intends to bring the boy officially into his crew once he gets older. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Incredible Intellect': Despite his bumbling appearance and goofy demeanor, Dirty Lyle is a genius strategist and conman and has lifetimes of experience to back him up. *'Marksman': Dirty Lyle's main offense his his standard issue revolver. While luck tends to impede his shooting ability, he is skilled at taking out opponents from range *'Expert Stealth': Dirty Lyle is a coward at heart and he knows the best way to fight an enemy is to never be seen. This is further aided by his stand. Powers *'「Ｍｏｄｅｓｔ　Ｍｏｕｓｅ」:' Dirty Lyle's Stand is a short-range support stand that takes the form of a mechanical white mouse. While in combat his stand offers few advantages, its ability prevents Dirty Lyle from being trapped. While simple in nature it makes Dirty Lyle incapable of being trapped, contained or backed into a corner as he can simply slip through cracks, down drains or through holes too small for normal humans. In cases of unavoidable life threatening danger, the stand can even rip holes in the fabric of space-time, allowing him to escape into other universes. However Dirty Lyle has no control over activation, thus he cannot travel to new universes at will, but when traveling he can choose the destination if he has been there before. Relationships *'Hisao Nakai': Dirty Lyle's adopted son. While Hisao spurns Lyle's fatherly affection at times, Dirty Lyle will do anything to earn the trust and adoration of his young apprentice. *'Basketball George': Dirty Lyle's first true friend in the Shadowrun Universe. Dirty Lyle's personal bodyguard. *'Serendipitous Sam': As a member of Dirty Lyle's crew he has earned Lyle's trust and respect. They have a professional relationship *'Yakuza Execution BLTs': While their relationship with Dirty Lyle is unclear, they at the very least show unwavering loyalty towards their leader. *'Jenny Clean': While a former lover of Dirty Lyle, she now holds nothing but contempt for him after Dirty Lyle killed her father. *'Ceridwen': A romantic partner to Lyle, however it is unknown if their relationship resumed upon his return to her universe. *'Monika': Monika despite her Eldritch divine nature is fixated only on Dirty Lyle and can sense him no matter what universe he is in. While holding some romantic interest with her human form, Lyle now knows only fear of her and actively avoids her at all costs. Trivia *Dirty Lyle hates Kraft Dinners *It is unknown how many Dirty Lyle's are traveling the multiverse, but all Dirty Lyle's who gain stands gain Modest Mouse. Thus there is a potentially infinite number of Dirty Lyle's traveling the universe *His full first name is "Dirty Lyle" he has no known surname.